Important issue
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine and her sister Nancy attend to Warrick's birthday party as well as some of the other csis. An issue has to be solved to make life better. Femmeslash. Enjoy. And review!


**I was checking out my unfinished fics - and i do have a few - and I found this one mixed with it. I hope you guys like it!!!**

Disclaimers: This is a work of fiction. I do not own Csi and I do NOT intend to sale or make any money from this writings.

*****

Catherine stepped out of the car and waited for her sister to do the same, before give the keys to the maneuvers and walk to the front door. It was Warrick's birthday party tonight and he had reserved the top floor of the 'Sandshrew', a nightclub, though his date birthday was three days ago.

Claiming that his csi's had worked really hard for months and needed a break Grissom manage to get two people from the dayshift to work with him tonight. If he needed a hand, he would call one of his one, if not, they could really have fun. It wasn't news to anyone how Grissom dislike parties, especially in a nightclub, so they all agreed with the idea of not having the boss with them.

Catherine was wearing black jacket and V-shirt under it, orange, with black pants and a sandal with big and tiny hills. Nancy, from her part, didn't like to dance with tiny hills so she opted for a nice pair of boots. Her clothes were a green shirt, the same colors of her eyes and normal jeans. Both had a lot of make-up on but nothing that other people would call vulgar.

"You sure you are ok with this?" asked Catherine as they walked to the front door.

Nancy smiled and closed her arms around her sister "Of course I am, when was the last time we went out together to dance? Centuries ago?"

"Almost fourteen years actually" Catherine chuckled. "Since Lindsey and Jeremy were born" they said in union. After the kids when one of them wanted to go out and have fun the other had to take care of the kids. Catherine missed being this close with her sister without little ones and that's why she had invited Nancy to the party. That and she knew Warrick wouldn't mind.

"But that is not what I meant Nancy"

"You are so excited about this Cat, and I confess I didn't see you like that with anyone since Eddie. Ok, it is a woman this time and I thought you had chosen dating only men's but hey, I have an open mind, you know that! The only thing I want is for you to be happy with the person you choose"

"I'm happy" Catherine answered with a genuine smile. Nancy laughed and kissed her sister cheeks.

"You sure are and that's enough for me"

They stop in front of a big guy in a tuxedo and Catherine gave him their names that were in a party list. He was big and had a very serious expression, like most of the security guys in Vegas. After checking the list, the big guy gave them a special ribbon, orange, that gave them free access to every part of the place including the VIP area.

"It matches with your shirt" said Nancy despise the obviously. She thanked the guy with smile that he didn't return, not that she was expecting one.

"You know that there is a huge chance I won't go back home alone tonight." said Catherine very closer to her sister ears.

"That is the plan isn't it?" said Nancy with a smirk which made Catherine blush.

"Will you be ok driving on your own?"

"Stop worrying so much. Besides maybe you won't be the only with someone tonight" A shy smile formed in Nancy's face as she said that and Catherine noticed. It was the first time she heard her sister speak like that so convinced in a long time, it was excellent news.

Catherine hugged her sister from behind and kissed her cheeks. "I'm glad that you are back on the game sis. You really deserve a man in your life that is not your son"

"Don't I know?" Catherine laughed and grabbed her sister hand so they could try and open some space through the crowd. The place was full and the DJ seemed to be doing a great job with the choice of music because most of the people were happily dancing, some in a very bad way but they didn't give a damn, and shouldn't give a damn actually.

As they start climbing the stairs Nancy spoke again. "Don't get my wrong I'm not that desperate for a guy. I can sleep alone and fulfill my personal needs. I just think that some romance would be great for a change, you know"

"Yeah and I have is romance and it is driving me crazy" Nancy eyes open and her eyebrow almost reach her hairline.

"You mean, you two never…"

"No" Catherine answers shaking her head from side to side. "We make out but we never actually did it. I want too, so much, I mean she is so gorgeous and sweet and… but…" Catherine signed. At first the blonde understood Sara wish of taking things slow because of their past but now every time that Sara said 'no' it hurt.

Nancy was able to ready Catherine's face even with the little light on the stairs. "Have you ever thought that maybe she wants you to say 'let's do it'?" she asked. Catherine looked at her and it was clear that the blonde never had thought about that, only the bad part: Sara didn't want her like that.

"That when she says 'no', she expects you to say 'no' over her 'no'?" she insisted. The confusion remained vivid in the blonde's face. "All I'm saying is that she may want you to force things a bit. Show how much you want to have sex with her. And when she says no you don't stop"

"I can't do that!" Catherine shook her head like if Nancy had gone crazy.

"I'm serious Cat. Push it. If she gets mad after that it will be for a few hours, then it is gone and you two had your moment."

"Is easy for you to say because you don't know Sara!" shouted Catherine, regretting the harsh words as soon as they leave her mouth. "She is temperamental, stubborn and she was hurt too many times, I can't do that! I can't!"

Nancy watched her sister but said nothing. The Catherine that Nancy was looking right now was another Catherine and it was entire Sara's fault (in a good way this time). If her sister didn't love Sara with all her heart, she would have already ended this relationship because of the non-existed sex. She can't be a two weeks without it and yet, she is for months. Sara had really caught her and there was no turning back now.

Catherine noticed the changes on her sister's face, from happy to serious, to 'I had a revelation just now' and then to happy. "You are in love with her"

"Yes! I told you in the car"

"I know but the tip just fall now. Oh this is go great!" Catherine's left eyebrow went up. "Let's see if your muse is here. I want to meet her" Nancy pushed Catherine up on the stairs.

As they got in the top floor, Catherine soon found out where her friends were. There were other people there too, probable people from Warrick's neighbor, as a kid and now. He is very social and everyone just loves him, he is funny, caring, never let people's down, what there is not to like?

Just one person was missing and Nancy knew which one by the look of Catherine's face.

"Well, look who is here, the most beautiful sisters in the entire world" said Warrick pulling both hands in the air. "Yay!" he said going to them.

"Hi War, sorry for taking so long to come but I had to pick my sister" said Catherine.

"Oh no, you won't put the fault on me. I was ready even before you show up at my door" Nancy placed a hand on Warrick back trying to cheer the mood. Warrick was the only one who actually new Catherine's sister and had already spent some time with both in one or another place.

"Don't worry Nancy, I believe you" he said kissing her hair. "I'm glad you came" Nancy showed her tongue to Catherine and looked back to Warrick.

"I would have called on your birthday if Catherine had told me before today so… Happy birthday!" she said before picking a small gift from her purse.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to bring anything, besides you of course" Warrick opened the package and smiled happy as seeing a nice heavy metal bracelet.

"If you don't like you can switch for another one"

"Oh no, I like this. Thanks you" he said hugging Nancy. Greg made a sound besides Warrick to warn Catherine and Nancy that there were other people in the room closer to them.

"Sorry Greg, my bad" said Catherine. "Sis, this is Greg, the joker guy…"

"Nice to meet you" he said, bending his head to kiss Nancy's hand.

"Charming too" Nancy comment with the blonde.

"You better not say those things to him because he is already too convinced of his "charms". Thought I disagree with him"

"_Of course you do"_ thought Nancy smirking.

"Besides him we have Nick, very handsome but he is taken, by the girl beside him, Stacy…" they both said their hello. "I saw Sofia here to… over there at your right, the tall blonde one. She works to the police. The girl beside her is Mandy, who works in the lab with us too and Archie, the computer guy" Nancy repeated the names pointing it and nodded. "What a surprise to see Mandy and Archie here"

"They are just passing by before go back to work" answered nick, holding his muse closer.

"I think you missed one Cat" said Warrick. Catherine looked at him and her heart filled with hope and joy.

She got on the tip of her foot as she scanned the room. Oh yes, there she was. Her Sara, sit on the bench over the bar with a drink in hands. She was wearing a red V-shirt and tight leather pants, black, absolutely gorgeous.

"We better go there and say hi, excuse us guys" Nancy had to hold her laugh as her sister tried not to sound so happy about seeing Sara. But if you look in her eyes very careful you will see how she was really feeling.

Sara sensed someone coming toward her and turned her body. Brown eyes meet blues and Sara felt her entire body relaxed. "_She is here! She is… oh, so beautiful" _she thought with herself. She finished the drink and got off the bench.

"Catherine"

"Sara" said the blonde blushing. Every time Sara called her 'Catherine' instead of 'Cat' with a dry tune Catherine felt her cheeks burning, she had no clue about why. "I want you to meet my sister Nancy. Nancy met Sara Sidle, the last csi on our group and the last person I was friend with, which by the way, I regret immensely"

"Nice to meet you" said Sara extending her hand

"Is nice to meet you too. Catherine told me everything about you" Sara smiled politely but looked at Catherine trying to found out how much the blonde have told her. Understanding the unspoken words from Sara's part Catherine nodded. Nancy looked from one girl to another totally lost. Sara nodded and looked back to Nancy. She wasn't expecting to meet Nancy already being Catherine's girlfriend but if Catherine was comfortable by revealing that, she was ok with it. Well, she would be the next time they see each other.

"So did you know this place?" questionate Sara with a smile.

"No, never been here" answered Nancy. "But it's really nice, the music is good…"

"I think I came here twice with a few friends, it is cool" said Catherine. "Did you have a nice day?" she asked getting closer to Sara and pulling a hand on her back after Sara seat back and send shivers through the brunette's body.

"I spend the morning in the park and it was really good but didn't do anything after that, you?"

"_You mean we had!" _the blonde thought with herself. "I did the laundry, sleep, took Lindsey from school and leave her in my mother, showered and went to get Nancy at her place. Did you at least sleep a little bit today?" Sara nodded.

"Yes, but I missed you" she mumbled. Catherine blinked and eye in response.

"Hey Nancy, I'm thinking of having a martini, do you want something to drink?"

"A club soda is fine, to start" Catherine turned to the woman behind the balcony and asked their drinks. She took the liberty to ask another one to Sara, who smiled in appreciation. In order to enjoy the alcohol but don't get drunk Sara had stopped mixing the drinks and every now and then she would drink water. There was no reason to mess a good time with Catherine because she was drunk or couldn't remember the next day.

Nancy excused herself after getting her drink and went talk to Warrick and some of his other friends. However the two girls didn't have much lucky at being alone because as Nancy got away from then Nick and Stacy got closer and start to chat about the last restaurant they experimented and which movie they saw in the past few weeks.

Greg came to Sara and asked something in her ear. Catherine didn't like the proximate of the two and even less when Sara answered "I don't know Greg, I'm not very fan of this kind of music to dance, and you know that"

"Just one dance and I promise I won't bother you again for the night, please" he pleaded holding one of her hands.

"Go on Sara, make him happy, he deserves it" said Stacy with a smile.

"And this music isn't a face-to-face one so you don't have to worry about him doing anything stupid" completed nick.

"Besides, one song won't kill you"

"Actually it can but we know Greg won't let that happen. He cares too much for Sara" nick said looking to his girlfriend

"That doesn't mean she likes him or that she has to dance!" argued Catherine.

"Ok. I will dance" she finally said. "But with one condition"

"What is it?" asked Greg

"Cat will have to join us"

"What?" shouted Catherine.

The brunette got off the bench and extended a hand to Catherine. "Shall we?" The simple gesture meant so much to Catherine that the blonde's hands reach for the brunette's like if she had free will over her body and mind. Sara smiled to Nick and Stacy and the trio went to find a place not so tight to dance. If she was going to dance then at least she would have fun and see her beautiful lover showing her how to be sexy and dance.

Greg didn't take his eyes from another girl as he showed his perfect moves – he actually knew how to dance without making a scene, when he wants to at least! Satisfied, he excused himself from the two csi and walked away. Catherine followed him with her eyes and got closer to Sara

"So, he wasn't trying to hit on you?" she asked whispering. Sara mumbled the word 'nope' and bit her lips. Catherine's looked down, face all flushed. Checking if it was safe to do what she wanted Sara planted one tiny little kiss on Catherine's cheeks. Catherine looked up and smile at Sara's cute little smile. The brunette continued dancing without take her eyes from her lover.

When the second music ended Catherine excused herself saying she would be back in a few and didn't give Sara a chance to say anything or ask where she was going. "You ok?" Nancy asked. Sara hadn't saw her coming and blinked in confusion. "I guess you were at someplace else" she completes smirking.

"Yeah, sorry, what did you said?" Sara screamed.

"I asked if you are ok" Nancy responded at the same tone.

"I am good, thank you" very uncomfortable with the silence between the two girls, despise the loud music, Sara decided to speak. "So, how is everything at home?"

"Jeremy is trying to get in to me but it doesn't work so well, which leaves him angry"

""I'm not very good with kids but, I think I understand them. Who doesn't want to challenge the other people sometimes?"

"True, but let me tell you something. Something you probable know but… never mind" Nancy stop dancing and got closer to Sara to whisper "If you weren't good, you wouldn't have captivated my sister" Sara entire face got red and she put some hairs behind her eyes. Nancy just laughed at her.

"I thought you would never be back" says Nancy when Catherine came back. She knew that Sara wanted to say the same thing but hesitated for a few seconds so Nancy decided to speak.

"Yeah, I have to find the best way to get downstairs. This place is fuller than before."

"Why did you go there?"

"Bathroom"

"There is one right there" she pointed to the end of the room. Both Catherine and Sara looked in the direction of her finger and Sara smile. "Oh, I didn't see" answered the blonde seriously. Nancy and Sara exchange looks until burst into laugh.

There was something about Nancy that made Sara feel pretty good and they actually talked between drinking and dancing, which was definitively amazing. Having someone from Catherine's family against their relationship was something that Sara feared more then anything.

Catherine whispered to Sara to meet her at the stairs in two minutes. The brunette looked at her with confusion but Catherine just smirked and left, swinging her hips a little more so Sara could take the hint. Sara walked away from the group imperceptible and almost ran to the stairs. Smiling, Catherine grabbed Sara's hand pushing her toward it.

They open the passage between the crew, hitting in to a few people along the way, while trying to get in the left side of the room. Catherine scanned the place around before pushing Sara into the room and shut the door. She stopped Sara from saying anything by pressing her lips at Sara's.

But as soon as they got in touch, Catherine's lips were gone. The blonde smiled at Sara's sad face and kissed her again, desperate for more. "I so needed that" she mumbled.

The brunette's mind screamed as she pushed Catherine's face even closer. They got a little off on the rhythm in the beginning, both wanting to dominate each other's mouth and tongue but then found a perfectly pace. Catherine was the first to break the connection and pulled Sara by the shirt toward the other side of room where she threw Sara onto the couch.

Catherine smirked evilly and took of her jacket, throwing in the other side of the couch. "I was walking around, trying to find some place for us to be completely out of their sites and… Bang! This room appeared in front of me…" she said knelling on each side of the brunette's body and pulling a hand under the brunette shirt.

Sara bit her lips holding a moan. She was crazy about Catherine and Catherine could definely see the lust, love, and desire inside her eyes. "God Sara, I can't just be closer to you, I need more" the blonde completed kissing her again. Sara's moan was exactly what the blonde wanted to hear.

"I can't either, but, are you sure we can be here?" Sara asked between the kiss.

"Does it matter?" Catherine asked without stopping. When Sara didn't answer right way it was enough to Catherine to know what she was thinking. She looked at Sara and touched her face slowly. "We just don't want them to know, and they won't know"

"I know, but what if the owner shows up or the security guy…"

"We just have to ask sorry and leave, it's no big deal." Catherine answered bending her hand behind the brunette's neck and kissing her way up to Sara's ear where she bit the ear lob. Sara imitated Catherine gesture with her ear, and scratched the blonde's back under the shirt making Catherine moan.

Catherine locked their mouth again hungrily as Sara's hands travel on the blondes back making her entire body shivers. She brought the hand to the front and massages both of their breasts, first slowly then harder and fast. The feelings emerging on the blonde of love and need was so big that her mind started working on how she would make Sara leave this place with her. While Catherine was having this moment of thoughts and needs Sara was having it too. She loves Catherine and wants her so badly that it hurts, hurts more then her father's hands or belt against her fragile skin.

Without being able to hold this any longer, Sara stopped the kiss abruptly. Catherine eyes opened in sock and Sara smiled shyly, her right hand going through the blonde hair, "I need to ask something" the brunette explained looking up to her eyes.

"Don't you ever want us to… make love?" The question took Catherine unprepared and she needed a few seconds to think properly. When it did, Nancy's words came back to her mind.

'_Maybe she just wants you to try harder'. _

"We sleep in the same bed, we shower together, and we make out in the couch but never go further" Sara continue "Don't you want it cat?" Catherine heart broke in to pieces by seeing the sadness inside the brunette's eyes.

"Oh babe, there is nothing more that I want that make love you. It is just that every time I try you say no and I thought… you were the one who didn't want it"

Sara looked away, shaking her head, and trying to find the right words to say it. "In the couch or pressed against the door is not how I want our first time to be, Cat. So yes, those times I didn't want to. But then I take you to bed thinking we will have our moment and nothing happen, you just… sleeps and I let you because is what you want"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was never the one who started, they did so I'm not use to it. But I do want to make love to you."

She closed her eyes touching Sara's forehead with hers. She loved to know those things from Sara, how much she loved her and want things to be perfect between them, not like some horny teenager.

"I can't believe that we, two grown-ups woman can't communicate about this fearing they could ruin everything. You and me, both" Catherine's voice was low and sad but caring at the same time. She seat on Sara's lap, one knee on each side of the woman's body, resting her head on the Sara's shoulder. Sara's arms closed around Catherine protectively.

"I love you Cat,"

"I love you too honey,"

They stayed there for a while before Sara start laughing, not exactly what Catherine wanted to hear so she raised her head and looked at Sara. "I'm sorry. We came here to do anything but talk and I just had to talk..." she answered touching Catherine's neck and pulling her hand under the hair. "I'm sorry"

"We needed to work this out because it was really starting to annoy me because I want to be inside of you so much, and I want you to be inside of me" she whispered the last part.

"Me too" Sara smiled shy.

"But we can't do this here" Sara shook her head from side to side. "Ok. Do you want to leave?"

"I do but first I just want to kiss you again" Catherine smiled happy. Her both hands went to Sara's face as she closed the distance between their lips but not actually touching it. They could feel each others breathe against it but not the lips itself. Sara's tongue got out of her mouth brushing against Catherine's lips. The blonde imitated the sensual gesture before the kiss finally happen. It was almost heaven as the tongues performed a slowly and sexy dance inside their mouths.

The door suddenly opened and a woman smiled uncomfortable. "Sorry, I thought it was the bathroom, please, continue, forget I came here"

"She is straight" Sara pointed. "By the look of her face…"

"Like she was going to puke any minute now and how she ran…"

"I don't know why people still react like this, I mean, it's everywhere…"

"Me neither." Catherine got up.

"I told you someone would come here" Sara said making Catherine laugh. The blonde put her jacket back on and extended her hand to help Sara to get on her foot.

"Your sister will be ok?" Sara asked as they waited for the car.

"Yes, she already knows"

"Oh, ok, you want to go to your place?"

"Let's go to yours instead. I want to be in your world when I make you squirm and scream under my touch." Catherine says, closing her arms around Sara's neck from behind her.

"What if I'm not a screamer?"

"I'll have to use my best technique to find that out,"

"And what is your best technique?"

"You'll see."

**The end**

**If you read all the way to the very end then please tell me what you think. Was it any good? Fun, maybe? I'd love to know. Thanks!**

**I hope to come with somethign new soon!**


End file.
